


Curse of the hero

by Mayki



Series: The Right Partner [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayki/pseuds/Mayki
Summary: When Steve went to the war he didn't expect he will fall in love for the very first time.We all know the first movie, so it's just a few shorts complementary a main story.Just a very old work which I found in my PC





	1. The Right Partner

Steve was never popular among women. As a child he was a fighter. So at least others called like that. In his own eyes, he was the protector. He didn't fight, because he enjoyed it. He fought because he wanted to protect weaker ones. That's why he wanted join the army, to defend weaker. He refused to admit he himself was weak and unfit for the army. As years went, the guys around him growed to a height and strength. But he didn't. He had thought that will change, but in his twenties he was still same. He was small, tiny and unattractive to women. Bucky, his best friend, had attempted to procure him a girl, but it was in vain. Bucky had a lucky with women. He had different girl every week. Everytime Bucky said her he had a kind friend who is alone so if she has a friend too… and next day they had a double date. Bucky meant it well, but the disappointed look in girls eyes was overwhelming. No, he wasn't a feminine ideal, he knew it.

And here he is now. He got into the Army in training camp, his new personal hell, and looking at the angel named Peggy Carter. The strongest and the most beautiful woman he had ever met. But most importantly, a woman who see him. Him. Steve. She don't see weak tiny man with body and force as teenager. She see Steve Rogers, man who wants to protect others. And there's not any power to stop him.

When he first saw her, he thought it has vision. The woman in the military. But he was smart enough to hold his tongue, not as Hodge. Hodge was punished for his blunt speech by well-aimed fist from beautiful brunette. That was sufficient for him disgrace. No wonder that Hodge hated her since it happened.

They're not talking to each other. A lot. They exchanged a few words. In his submission mostly Yes, ma'am, or Copy that, ma'am. Sometimes she laughed at his behavior, or if he's saying something funny. To someone else than her, of course. He never had a courage to talk to her directly. He didn't know how to talk to women. And now they sit in the car, alone except for the driver, and ride his hometown. Perhaps it was the magic of the moment, or the certainty that he gave Brooklyn and he spoke. " I know this neighborhood." One of his long thin fingers pointing to the narrow street while on the other side passed a gang of boys playing baseball. "I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot." Carter hesitated. "And behind that diner. (Did he really said „diner" in the movie? I'm not sure. Did I heard it right?)" He said with his head bowed. The driver chuckled. Steve give a imaginary slap to himself. What was I let out of my mouth right now? He told her how he had been beaten again and again? He wouldn't be surprised if she now turned away from him in disgust, or watched him with regret. Only these two options. He didn't know anything else.. But she's not. She wasn't like any other woman. This was an agent Peggy Carter. The woman in the military. Strong enough and wise prejudices.

"Did you have something against running away?" She asked. One sentence and so much hope. She didn't say it with regret, nor bored. She said it with interest and amusement. Now there were two options. Lie about how was he to defend the honor of the beautiful woman or rescued old woman in distress, or simply been beaten just because there were meny agressors, and they didn't play fair. Or tell the truth. He will probably regret it, but he couldn't lie.

"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?" The end of his speech had told to himself. He remembered on his father, who had learning him to fight for weaker when he was a little child. But the truth was that in all the struggles ultimately prevented just himself. And it was Bucky, who usually saved him. Everyone had dared on the small boy, but not on the tall man.

"I know a little of what that's like." Peggy broke the silence. Steve looked at her in astonishment. How could anyone hurt her? Did someone beat, or she just say it for no reason. "To have every door shut in your face." She added. Of course, she's a woman. This time has not been kind to women, especially in the army. He didn't understand it. In many cases, women were better. Steve imagined world where women are fully equal to men, so much so that there's nobody gonna to distinguish male and female work. A world where women will be able to enter into the army without any problems and prejudices. Will it even possible? That women were in the army just as valued as men? Why should their wanna go there at all?

"I guess I just don't know

why you'd want to join the army if you were a beautiful dame. Or a... A woman. An agent. Not a dame. You are beautiful, but..." _Great Steve._ He chid himself with. _Finally you speak to herand you're talking about stupidity._

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" She laughed. His slightest hope was gone. Peggy Carter was like other women. for her he was it just another idiot trying to get her attention.

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one." he admitted. He had nothing to lose anymore. He was just another crazy for her. Women like her are used to it. Men's request to dance and they refuse, therefore he's not their ideal. Their ideal are tall, blue-eyed charmer. Like Bucky. He was never refused. Steve envied sometimes. Every time when he saw Bucky dancing with a beautiful girl Steve remembered all the rejection. He was so preoccupied that he did not notice that he began to speak. "Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." _Bully for you, Steve, for her now you're even more desperate._

"You must have danced." She said with sudden interest.

"No." It came out so quickly and indiscriminately. But whatever. He can't fall down more in her eyes anyway. He tell the truth. "Asking a woman to dance

always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much.

I figured I'd wait." He tried to still salvage the situation, but to no avail. The words faded as quickly as... he don't know like as what.

"For what?" She laughed. she has sparkle in her eyes and Steve suddenly realized that he didn't lost a chance. He acquired it right now.

"The right partner." he sighed and Peggy smiled.


	2. Perfect sodier, a good man

Pain. That was all he could think about. All he felt. He barely heard rumors from outside, female screams to shut down that infernal machine. He was dimly aware of his own cries No! Don't! But it happened. And when the pain and the sharp light burning in eyes passed and the cramped capsule's door suddenly opened, world was different. "How do you feel?" What has changed? Everything was smaller. It took him a moment to realize why. But when ringing in his ears stopped, throbbing pain in his temples subsided a bit and his eyes focused on the young brunette stand embarrassed in front of him, to which suddenly he looked down not up, he saw that the world is still the same. That's he, Steve Rogers was bigger. Bigger than he used to, bigger than most men, more than he ever dreamed he would be. And muscular. He wondered how many hours to practice person would have to gain a muscle. His calculations resulted in a lot several grueling months.

"Taller." he said. He didn't know who was asking him. He kept looking around the room and the people. He saw everything from a different perspective. His blue eyes went back to beautiful brunette. He ignoring what is happening around, enthusiastic scientists, stunned audience, suspiciously quiet man with a cigarette lighter, noting only distracted Agent. Deafening blast brought him back to reality. It was a reflex. He suddenly grabbed petite brunette around the waist and covered her with his bulky body. Glass shattered around, screams were heard from all sides, but he heard only two shots. The world slowed. Steve waded among the people and trying to determine who is wounded. He prayed that it was not a familiar face. He prayed in vain. Dr Erskine. He lay on the ground, gasping painfully. He tried to say something but he couldn't. With his last strength Erskine tapped on Steve's chest. Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good men. And now it finally occurred to Steve. He knew it. Dr Erskine knew he was going to die today, that the Germans were aware of his attempt to complete the experiment and use it against them. So they get rid of him. He knew that they will kill him, and yet he continued. To help. Steve got angry.

Without thinking, he ran up the stairs go throw the room and went straight to the killer. He passed through the body of men, but also the old lady who just a moment ago stood at the cash register. He ran into the street and witnessed how the yellow taxi heading straight for shooting agent. He already had a vision of her bloody body in Brooklin's street. No. She's not going to die today. Instinct won again and Steve pulled the woman aside. But instead of thanks came just angry "I had him."

Steve shook his head over her conduct. Self-sufficient and proud to even. There was no point in arguing. "Sorry." Yes, it might calm her anger. He has no time on more, he had to catch a killer. He ran for speeding car. No pain, no choking, no asthma. He added his speed. He didn't know why he do it. He couldn't catch the car. Or could he? How is it that the car doesn't distance? But even come close. But this is his city. He know every nook and every shortcut. He ran into the narrow alley between houses still watching for car if he's running in the same direction. He ran. He ran back into the main street and immediately check if the car is still in its sight. He's not paying attention and suddenly his world rolled and he looked up at the ceiling of one's building. He looked around. Salon. He ran into a shop window. He should apologize, give them the name, address and pays damages. He doesn't have time. He catches the killer. He ran out of the broken shop window into the street, throw from his path last dummy which still standing. "I'm sorry." He will come back and make settle up it.

Fence. Hewill jump on it and climb over him. He jumped, but not at fence, jumped over him and ran straight to the car. How is it possible? He doesn't have time, he must keep running. He saw exempted yellow taxi between gray and black cars. But cars stood in his way. He jumped on one, he doesn't know where this idea took, and jumping from car to car until he come on to the roof of yellow taxi. The car began to weave in and he could barely stick on. But he made it. The driver lost patience and started shooting. He tried to shoot his pursuer so fiercely that it was not paying attention and crashed. Steve fell from the roof of the car which began to rolled on the road until he was back on wheels. The driver immediately stumbled outside and fired. Curious onlookers scattered in all directions. Steve grabbed the first thing he could stop bullets, the door of the yellow taxi that fell in the accident. He was with the letters Lucky star, how ironic.

Driver/killer was going to do anything to escape. He kidnap the child and use him as a shield. "Get back!" He shouted at Steve and fired. He passed. Steve tried to approach, but the killer fired again and disappeared around the next corner. Steve left behind a weeping mother which calling his son's name and ran to the corner to murderer. Steve peering and waited for the next step of the killer. But he pointed the gun to the red hair boy. The soldier would have taken into account the loss of one's life. Not a perfect soldier, but a good men. A good men doesn't allow this. He walked out with his hands up and looked straight into the gun barrel. Yes, it rather him than the boy. Killer snap the tap, but no bullet came out. The container was empty. But the killer grabbed the boy and threw him over the edge into the water. Perfect soldier will go after murderer. Good man no. He will help to drowning boys. But to his surprise the boy was above the water and with mocking: "Go get him. I can swim." Swam to a nearby ladder. Steve did not hesitate and ran.

He ran around the edge and saw the strangest thing in the water. Submarine? But what was it doing here? It's too narrow there. Steve jumped into the water and swam toward the submarine. Why? What was the likelihood that catches submarine. The same as catches a car? Smaller? But the submarine approached. He's out of breath. He grabbed the submarine and all his strength hit the glass. He broke it and the water rushed in. Steve pulled the man out and threw him out on the concrete. But he climbed the stairs. The killer tried to stab Steve dodged and kicked him. And sometime during that hit, something fell and shattered on the ground. Steve angrily grabbed the killer by the collar. He wanted to know so many things. But he just said, "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed. "The first of many. Cut off one head ..." he loosened artificial teeth with his tongue and bit it. "Two more shall take its place." Steve didn't understand. He wanted to ask more. What is he talking about and what is it with cutting head? Was he crazy? Men, however, at the mouth appeared foam and he said "Hail Hydra" Then the man died in convulsions.

Steve left the man and stepped back. Adrenalin get down and he began to realize what had just happened. He ran in same speed as car without chest pain. He ran through a shop window, unscathed by the glass. He jumped over the fence, which measured at least three meters, without the bridge. Swam in same speed as submarine and smashed reinforced glass, without broke joints. Finally, he found the strength to throw the man out of the water. Erskin's serum changed him more than he thought. He looked at his hands, his newfound muscles and he wondering if he's still a human.


	3. You just got promoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we're slowly getting to places outside of movies cutscenes.

It's not how he imagined military career. He wanted to help people. Save lives. Being a soldier. But now he's sitting on a perhaps millionth blood collection. Laboratory mice, failed attempt, blood bank, it is him now. "Think you got enough?" He asked the young and undoubtedly innocent nurse with undeniable dose of sarcasm. He did not know why he said that. It wasn't her fault. She didn't choose it, she got it on order. Like everyone everything.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code." Peggy just repeating what everyone said him over and over again. Nothing new, just the same sentences from their script. A command. It's everywhere in the army same as this? "But without Dr. Erskine it would take years." And there it was. This sentence was not in their script. This was the sincerity and compassion. She told him the truth, none will be viewed on him differently than an experiment.

Great. Long years of donations and endless tests. It will be sooner end of the war than they end with him. Replicate for military purposes something that one man has created to protect weak. But he is gone. "He deserved more than this."

She has deployed its typical serene agent mask and hid behind writings in her hands before she answered. "If it could work only once, he'd be proud it was you." And then with one innocent look she smiled, as if she did not realize compliment just said. It was Peggy which he knew and admired from afar. This little reassurance that some things have not changed, only the smile of a beautiful brunette gave him courage for whatever comes. He was willing to fight. For his country, innocent people and for the dream of a certain deceased German scientist with a gold heart.

He followed Peggy narrow corridors with bare walls. She went before him, posture, head raised, he did not know how, but his eyes slid lower on her swaying hips. What was he doing? Where is he watching? He wasn't like other men to ogle her like that, right? Steve didn't recognize himself. He shook his head to answer, and forced himself to look up. Brown hair, now this will be the center of his attention. Straight shoulders, confident attitude, narrow waist, NO! Brown hair. Brown hair.

They entered a room full of scientists and futuristic-looking machine. Stark, Colonel Phillips and Senator Brant a lively discussion about Hydra. From what they said it was a Hydra, who killed Erskine. _Hail Hydra_ , yes it said the dead men. But who exactly was it?

"Hydra is the nazi deep-science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." Peggy put to their conversation. Senator, as a true gentleman, took his hat, perhaps in the hope enchantment of English brunette. Steve would have laughed at his futile attempt to big gesture, but for Peggy it was no more than an insult. No, she doesn't desire of these gestures belonging to women. But everyone ignored her disgust view. And Steve too. Steve was able to concentrate solely on Hydra. He has forgotten her _brown hair_.

"Hydra si practically a cult. They worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible." Colonel continued.

"So, what are you doing to do about it?" Senator asked. Good question.

The colonel laughed. "I spoke to the President this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked." As he spoke, came directly to the confused agent Carter. "We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, agent Carter." That was what Steve was waiting. Possibility to fight those who killed the man who gave him a chance and believed in him. Be able to take revenge. "You too Stark. We're flying to London." Now will come his name. Now the colonel will say him to come too. But as Colonel wordlessly turned to leave, Steve realized that he is not on his list.

So it then not. Steve will not let just push away. He did not pass anything so he just sat and watched how others struggle. "Sir? If you're going afte Schmidt, I wan in." I want revenge!

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo." Colonel Phillips said, as if it were obvious. But Steve didn't understand. He was no longer the little gaunt boy, whom Colonel hated so much.

"The serum workd." Steve reminded in the hope that it would persuade Colonel.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you." Retorted Colonel disappointed. "You are not enough." And there it was. That dreaded phrase. You are not enough. Steve had heard this sentence whole his life, and it seems even Erskin's serum hasn't changed that. Maybe now he was taller and stronger, but for the army he will be forever tiny boy from Brooklyn.

Senator Brant interrupted him from his gloomy thoughts, when he stood before him. "With all due respect to the colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it." Steve stared at him. "Paper." Told Senator to his aide. "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands." Senator's aide opened the newspaper. On the front page boasted a giant headline NAZIS IN NEW YORK-MYSTERY MAN SAVES CHILD. Just below the headline was Steve's photo. He holding the taxi's door with a star in the middle and the inscription _Lucky Star_ around her. "You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab." Just a bit more and he will have Steve in his pocket. "Son, do you want to serve your country in the most important battlefield of the war?"

And here it was. The question to which Steve the whole time waiting. And there was only one answer. "Sir, that's all I want."

Senator smiled on Steve. He had him and he knew it. "Then congratulations. You just got promoted." Steve shook hands with him. He was in the army. "Now soldier, we will sign the contract and give you a rank." So close. Steve was so much close to fulfilling his dream that he ignoring Peggy's view. "Coincidentally we have one such agreement there. Mr. Sherman." Senator gestured to his aide and waited with outstretched hand, while Sherman search papers in a bulky briefcase.

After a few seconds with outstretched empty hand Senator lost his patience and angrily turned to Sherman. Peggy used it. She approached to Steve, grabbed him by the elbow and turned him to her. "Don't do it! You can't trust him, he will just use you." She whispered. Steve wasn't listening. Why should he? She was quiet when he was refused by Colonel Phillips, so she has no right to speak now.

He snapped out of her grasp. "This is my decision." He said and turning back to the Senator.

Peggy was angry. "Do what you think." She replied crisply sharp and stalked out of the room with Stark in her back. At that moment Senator turned even with a contract in hand.

"Here it is. Where's agent and Mr. Stark?" He asked. Agent? Only agent? As if he didn't remember her name. How dare he, treat her like that? Wait, but how act he himself? Steve had the sudden desire to turn to the exit and run to apologize her. "We have a contract for a captain is it alright with you? Just one signature here." Steve did not bother anything, just sign, shook hands with the senator again and almost ran out of the room only to find out that agent Carter is already gone.


	4. Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I will try to describe the reaction of Steve on his first appearanceon the stage. Even during the movie I wondered how could he volunteer in something so commercial like this. Here is my version.

Steve need to talk with Peggy. He thought about going to her to the hotel, but it wouldn't be inappropriate to be with a woman in a room alone. And he din't know where she is stay anyway. Members of this "action Super-Soldier" were in three different hotels, for security reasons. He was in his old apartment. And so Steve was force to wait until the night, when they'll depart.

He drove to the airport in the evening. The colonel did not mention the exact time, only in the _night_ , which was very odd. Like he didn't want others to know details. It was logical, the man who killed Erskine, came with the senator. Traitors are everywhere. But it's not help him right now.

He waited at the airport almost three hours than came the long-awaited agent from behind a corner. She walked with her head held high. She wore the same uniform as she had when he saw her last time and carrying a small leather bag. She traveled light, as could be expect from an agent. Steve flushed slightly. She stoped and looked at him, a shock in her eyes. She isn't expecting him here, not after that _argument_. But the truth was that she was happy to see him. Anyway she wasn't allowed others to know it, she is strong and emancipated woman. If she gave these feelings clear, she wouldn't be where she is now. She must carry her face. "You've come to apologize?"

Haughty tone angered him more than the fact that _she_ wants an apology from _him_! She commanded him, and then she umbraged when he refused to listen to her. He was right, not _she_! _She_ should apologize to _him_! "I do not see why _I_ should apologize to you! That _you_ 'd be sorry!" His tone was aggressive.

"Sorry? Me? _I_ didn't umbrage you." She retort.

Steve could almost hear the gurgling of his nerves. "If I remember right, you umbraged _yourself_!" Oh. It's not good. Steve right after the utterance of those words realized his mistake. If he hadn't any reason to apologize before, now has it. But it was too late. Behind same corner as she come the Colonel Phillips, Stark and a man with Stark led a heated debate about the technology of Hydra's submarine. Colonel Phillips look at them and the man beside Stark stormy gesturing to Stark to convinced of his truth. Vain. It's Stark, he has always right. Even if he doesn't. Steve couldn'd apologize here.

"Agent." Rumbled colonel's voice. Peggy with a noticeable hint theatrical turn away away from Steve, barely roll her eyes, and without a any word walked around him. The colonel stood before Steve. "Don't you have some tests, Mr. Rogers?" Did he derided him? Steve knit his brows. No!

" _Captain_ Rogers." Steve growl through his teeth and took special care on the word _captain_. Colonel's eyes widened in surprise. Task completed. Steve walked around him and disappeared behind the corner. Peggy definitly not seen the last time, he will apologize next time.

And here it is again. Again he thought about her as _Peggy_ and not as _agent Carter_. What's wrong with him?

**xxx.CaptainAmerica.xxx**

That's not how Steve imagined it. When they told him that he will serve his country, he thought he will be sent into an action. Into real action. But this was ridiculous. Parade on the stage dressed in elastase. And those colors, he would love to talk with the man who sewed his new clothes. Steve felt like a clown, and that he had not even dressed that… flag. He sat front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. He still couldn't understand that this is he. He heard muffled rumors behind door of his closet, but he's not take notice. Suddenly the door opened without knocking and there stood the senator's aide.

"Mr. Sherman." Steve greeted him with a slight nod. He couldn't suppress a frown over Shermans sudden entry.

"Captain." Sherman returned the greeting. Subsequently he looked over Steve from head to toe and frowned. "So it's true. Why are you not dressed, captain? "

"I refuse to participate in this tomfoolery! I'm a soldier, I went through training! Senator Brant had promised to send me on the battlefield!" Steve almost shouting.

"Yes, captain, that he said. Every day we fight to withdraw enough money to buy ammunition. These money is collecting by selling bonds, and that's why you're here. You became a hero momentary sensation that attracts attention. People will listen to you and they will buy them if you tell them. Which is what we need." Sherman's voice was monotone almost bored.

"I had to go into battlefield not make a trained monkey from myself! I won't do _this_!" Steve shouted.

"Of course, captain, you can refuse. But I hope that you have sufficient funds to pay the fine for breach of contractual terms." Sherman smirked. It was the smirk of a man who had an ace in his sleeve, and he was well aware.

"What are you talking about?" Steve's voice was unusually quiet. What terms? What is Sherman talking about.

"Haven't you read the contract you signed a week ago? You earn the rank of captain, and with that you got an obligation to promote the military in _this_ way. And if you violate these conditions, you are forced to pay all expenses for this show, as the hall rental, lights, choreofraph, costumers, dancers, and also the loss profits from the sale of tonights bonds, which is approximately one or two thousand per night. Of course you can appeal against it and go to court, but you have to pay it anyway, and it depend on the decision of the court if we will return you the money. But it may take years, it's war after all and the authorities have other things to do." Steve was shocked. He should read the contract. Peggy was right, they deceived him. He had to trust her. But what now? He doesn't have that money. He has barely enough for a rent. When Sherman saw his desperation, his smile deepened. "Or ... you can suit up, make the show and sell bonds and other promotional items. Senator Brant will be grateful. And have senator's gratitude is always useful. For example, you can send not just on the battlefield, but to ensure you own platoon. After you fulfill a duty towards our country _here_ , of course. "

Steve didn't know what to say. His eyes darted nervously and his mouth was open as he tried to comprehend everything what stocky man in front of him said. It was hopeless situation for him. He couldn't leave, he didn't have money to pay a fine. But if it comes to the stage, he will make a fool from himself. But he will get the platoon. It's worth for it? "But ... I don't know text." This was his last chance. The last excuse. If he don't know text, they will have to cancel the show, don't they? Nobody gave it to him, so no one can blame him by end the show.

Sherman opened his ubiquitous bulky briefcase. "Here." He handed Steve three-page script. "There are writing show with any details and text. Text will be stuck on the shield, you can read it." Well, there it was, the last broken straw of hope.

Steve opened looked at the script. _The curtain opens and on the stage stand girls. The music starts and the Captain America came._ What's the name? _The girls begin to dance. Girls: Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?._ Really? "Suits up, Captain. Your suit is an important part of the show. It's not much, but it tunes in time." Sherman interrupted his reading and closed the door behind him.

 _Captain America: Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank._ Steve felt like it was about him. _But there is still a way all of us can fight._ Yes, make a jester from yourself dressed in a flag.

_Captain America go_ _forward._

_Girls: Who vows to figh like a man, for what's right, night and day?_

_Captain America_ _: Series E Defense Bonds…_

**xxx.CaptainAmerica.xxx**

When actor who act Hitler hit the ground, Steve thanked God that's over. His ears were humming by nervousness. He had never parade himself before, especially in this new body, which he still not get used to. Humming were continuing. Wait, that's not humming, it's applause. He turned back to the audience in their seats. They stood and applauded, as if it's true Hitler on the ground and Steve just win the war. It was the first time that someone had applauded and the first time that someone had thanked him for what he did. It was... addictive. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Should he bow? No, the soldiers don't bow. Wave. Yes, he'll wave and leaves the stage. And so he did.

As soon as he was behind the scenes, people started to walk toward him and shake his hand. Even actors, who acted in a play that he made the "headliner", want to shakehis hand, and they went late on the scene. It's created quite a mess on the stage.

"You see, it wasn't so bad." Sherman said behind his back. "Now go and enjoy the play. Upstairs you have booked the bed. A don't change the clothes. After the end of the play is autographs and taking pictures with fans. "

Great, so the hype is not over yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there were something else after Captain's show, but is definitely not filled the halls like this just because of a few-minutes performance. And if there should ba a movie after that, they could filmed a short movie (maybe that they filmed in the movie).


	5. A hero?

Four months. It's four months of traveling around the United States, performing his show. _His_ show? When he start thinking like this? He couldn't answer to this question. Right after after his first performance, after the first acclamation, he felt the "glory" soaking through his skin. With each new applause he enjoyed show more and more. At his meeting with the fans came more people, perhaps because of comics about the amazing Captain America, which was published in September. At the first time he was embarrassed to walk around a newsstand and saw the comics exposed on top of the others journals. But in the end he he used to comics and they add to other promotional items with the motive of "American hero". _Hero_. He never was on the battlefield. He never fought against the Nazis, how they wrote in stories. He never beaten a real Hitler, just an actor. He never clashed _Hydra_. No, he wasn't a hero. He wasn't a _soldier_. He was just a pawn in the hands of politicians. The real heroes were outside on the battlefield. That's what people haven't seen. They chanted his fictional heroic deeds, but they didn't know how their sons, fathers, brothers, friends and lovers really fighting for their lives. And it bugged him.

He tried to pointed out to this fact before journalists at a press konference once, but Sherman interrupted him immediately and turn an attention to a new promotional Captain America movie that will be the movieed. Such stupidity. Movieing began the next day. Marching in front of the screen, performing fake fights and final renunciation of the same text about Bonds into the camera. It was embarrassing.

But people praised him for his act and Sherman authoritatively told him that he has to arrive in the evening at 175 N. State Street, Chicago Theatre, where will be premiere a new movie with Franchot Tone and beautiful Anne Baxter, _Five Graves to Cairo_ and before the screening of this movie will be Captain America prommoted shot. He didn't want to go. He felt silly to look at a stupid promotional parody of the war. Especially when there will be movie depicting real desperation soldiers at the front after this. But Sherman was tactlessly reminded him a contract terms and penalties that had befallen him. Steve decided that Sherman entertains extortion fools who himself became. But he hadn't choise, as the last four months.

Words like _screening_ and _premiere_ has begun him to feel sick. He had to drink. Fortunately, around the corner, a short walk from the cinema was a small sunken bar. He needs a drink. Or two. Thank God for the end of Prohibition.

Fortunately the bartender didn't recognize him. The rest of the relatively sparse number of customers are not interested in the newcomer a man. A few drunks, a bunch of laughing friends over a beer at which half of them didn't appreciably age, two young women in a siege of four soldiers. Both women tinkling laugh.

Steve usually drank beer, he had never tolerance on hard alcohol and became drunk very quickly and than he didn't know about himself. Now it was exactly what he need. He ordered whisky and remembered Bucky. Bucky loved whisky, he had more stamina. Another of the many things in which Bucky was better, but he never flaunt in front of him.

He drank a glass at a time and ordered another one. The bartender had poured it without any questions. He enjoys this one and wait until the drunken blissful ignorance quenched him. Then he would be ready to go through the theater door and settle into place. He slowly sipped from a second glass. His throat still burned from the previous one, but he felt no other effect. Usually he need only two glasses and Bucky had to drag him home. His face broke into a smile at one of the memories of their first year they could drink. The second glass was empty except for a warm feeling in his stomach he still felt nothing. For a moment he look at the empty carved glass, wondering whether to risk further. He never got to the third. He doesn't want to embarrass the form of drunken scene. Would that serum did something with his tolerance for alcohol? The bartender approached him with a bottle and asked him if he wanted more. Steve held up two fingers to indicate _double_. The bartender nodded and started pouring. "Busy day? It falls to you as to an old sailor." He laughed a grizzled man while he poured the golden liquor into a glass.

There was whispers and gasps of two girls on the left side and the frost ran at his spine. Corner of his eye he saw frowning four men in uniform. They recognized him, damn.

"I make a fat-head (Means an idiot in 40's slang) of myself in front of the entire nation." Steve muttered and drank a whole glass. He put it on the table louder than was necessary. He také out the money from his pocket and pulled on the counter. Steve didn't look how much money there were, but it was certainly enough to pay and big tip. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the bar before it was demolished to blows with very angry soldiers. What did they bother? That he have publicly played on a war hero, or perhaps that he grabbed them the attention of two beauties? Steve won't detect it. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold November air. Before the door closed behind him, he could see both women. They were beautiful, a little over twenty. The one with the curly red hair and a few freckles on the nose, the other one was blonde. Both had blue eyes full of wonder. That blonde girl look good.

He always liked the two kinds of women. Blonde women and emancipated women. If Peggy was blond, he should have problem to not to salivate when he saw her. But he does't hear any news about her for four months. From Erskine's death, and since argument he hadn't seen her. He didn't know why thinking about her now. She wasn't here. But the blonde was here in the old bar across the street. Perhaps he should go back and ask her for a date. After years it would be the first time when he asks for date himself, and he doesn't wait to Bucky instead of him and Steve blame him for it later. He could do it. It's just a few steps away. No. There are those soldiers, and Steve doesn't want to risk skirmish. Who knows what would have his new unnatural strength do to them , he still doesn't get use to it. Certainly they are good guys who just wanted to flirt with beautiful women.

On the corner senator Brand was waiting with his wife, Sherman and a woman beside a black and red Duesenberg. "Captain." Senator Brand exclaimed at Steve and went to shake hands with him. Senator looked like he welcoming a good friend. "Let me introduce you my wife Grace and daughter Holy. Holy will be your accompany tonight."

Steve looked at the young woman at Sherman's right side. She was pretty. Delicate face with narrow pointed nose lined with perfectly combed brown hair and in dress printed with blue flowers, which Sherman stripped by eyes. Steve was immediately clear that if Sherman didn't like him, from now he will hate him. Definitely not good.

**xxx.CaptainAmerica.xxx**

When Steve saw himself on the screen, he couldn't believe it. He didn't look silly, perhaps just that costume. He looked like a soldier, a real soldier fighting in the war and saving lives. When a promotional movie ended, they had to pause a screenings _Five Graves in Cairo_ for a few minutes, due to tumultuous applause. Steve, who sat between Grace and Holy, blushed and with a silly smile enjoying his five minutes/four months of fame. He felt happy. But luck ran out when he saw the first few minutes of the movie. It was immediately clear that he won't like it.

The rest of the movie he has just wondering how those soldiers on the front line fighting and dying, while he enjoys the glitz momentary fame. He remembered the last letter from Bucky, which arrived last month. The food was worse than the beginnings of cooking from his sister, which was unbelievable, and the mood was dark. Bucky witnessed three conflicts already and he was wounded once. Fortunately not seriously, and insted a small scar it will be consequences. Then he begged Steve to give attention to his sister and remind her to send him more socks, cigarettes and some biscuits which could be exchanged for more cigarettes. That's Bucky who they know. One day he will have a cancer from the smoking. Did he fell something like a soldier in the movie? The same fear and despair every time he sees a German soldier? Did Germans feel the same thing when they see them?

Buckys sister, Becca, Steve hasn't seen more than five months. Bucky doesn't know it, at least he hopes. Steve banned Becca to write to Bucky that he managed, or that he became Captain America. Especially that. Bucky certainly think that Steve is still in Brooklyn, where he vainly trying to talk to women without him, so he tries to dispel him with worries about Becca, while Bucky wrote to Becca the same thing: _Please take care of Steve and don't let him get into trouble_. This seems like Bucky.

The movie ended and Steve did not know how. People began to rise, some congratulated the actors and the director sitting in the first rows. But what was more surprising, many of them went to congratulate him as well. As if he's acting in whole movie and not just in a short promotional shot before the main movie.

When, after long thirty minutes full of praise from strangers, ended and everyone go in the main hall, Steve finally could leave. When he was near the stairs, a little boy stopped him. Steve wondered how the boy's parents could allow him to watch a movie about the war, after all of this he will have nightmares. Steve hoped that during the moments, which he was engrossed in his own thoughts, haven't been a scene that could comments the boy to the end of hislife.

"Could you give mea n autograph on my comics, sir?" His voice was still childlike, high. His eyes were bright of respect.

Steve smiled. "Sure. What is your name, kid?"

The boy paused, as if he wasn't texpecting that his hero can talk. "P-Peter." The boy stuttered and blushed.

"Aren't you young for movies like this, Peter?" Asked Steve, hoping the boy replies that he closing his eyes and plugging his ears in terrifying and tense scenes.

"I-I-I haven't watch a movie. I wanted to catch you before, but I came too late and movie start already. So I waited here until the movie's over." The boy said, and avoided Steve's eyes as if he had done something wrong.

Steve stopped. This boy has been waiting more than two hours, only to ask him for an autograph? This thought warmed Steve's heart. He was his hero. And he didn't deserve it. He had to get to the front. He need help there somehow and not make something what he's not from himself. This is a promise. And as a promise Steve put it on paper, while they go down the stairs, Brant with his family and Sherman behind him, as if it didn't concern them.

_To my new friend Peter._

_I want to protect this country for people like you._

_Captain America_

Steve handed it back to Peter and looked around. He sought escape from his shadows: the Brants and Sherman the devil's servant. He needed to be alone, to devise a plan to be able to fight. Really fight. Before he could escape, a beautiful blonde from the bar appeared before him. She nervously smiled at him, red-haired friend at the wall. "Hi." The blonde whisped timidly.

She came to him? These soldiers won't be happy. Somewhere camera flashed. He looked at her carefully. Tall, slim, soft features and a nice smile. In the gloomy tangle of gray suits and women wearing in cold shades, she got all attention of the entire male visitors with her red. "H-hi."

"My name is Anna. We saw each other in the bar, and... I was thinking..." she nervously played with a small notebook in her hands. She bent her head without looked into Steve's eyes and she continued: "Could you give me an autograph?"

"Sure." Steve breathed. He had hoped for something different. She appeared here after she watching him in a bar... Could he invite her somewhere? He just need to say something. And how she looked at him... He's sure she wouldn't refuse him.

He subconsciously scrawled dedication and signed. He returned the notebook to her and touched the fingers when he do it. He paused. Steve looked into her eyes. He cannot do it. " It has been a pleasure, ma'am." He said, and turned to leave.

He walked barely two meters. " Wou-would you come with me to dinner?" She called to him louder than was necessary. People began to spin to her. Even Steve turned to her. Anna blushed and bowed her head and she began to play with her notebook again. "Tomorrow... With me." She said softly.

Steve stared at her with open mouth. This was the first time when some woman invited him somewhere. Dancers from his show span around him, but they wanted only a flirt, nothing more. But here she was, Anna. Shy blonde Anna which invited him to date ... He didn't know what to say.

"Unfortunately, a captain has a busy program." Interrupted the senator and put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll be on the way to New York. I'm sorry. But you can give him the contact and he may contact you when he'll back in town. "

Both Steve and Anna, surprisedly looked at the senator. Is he trying to manage a personal life too? " Perhaps I could for breakfast. " Steve retorted. He refuses to give up.

"We leave early in the morning. I'm sorry." Senator's tone was uncompromising. He frowned at Steve and gave him a clear message _Listen and do not mess!_ Then he turned to Anna "Give the contact to my representative, Mr. Sherman and he gives between others. " Oh, great, now Steve will look like womanizer, who has girl in every city to have fun with. Before Steve could say anything, senator pulled him out.

When they avoid the crowd of journalists and got into Duesenberg's silence, this time black one, the senator turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Shouted the senarot. "I thought you know what role you have in all of this. You have to be a _hero_! _Exemplary citizen_! And not lugging at bars and flirting with every share crop (term for a promiscuous woman in slang from the 40's)! If you want someone to be showing by your side, take Holy, she knows how to behave. It will be good for everyone. "

Is he serious? Had he just sold his daughter to my? It's disgusting. But at least it gave Steve's ace in his hand. "No." Steve replied with the steadiest voice which he could use.

"N-No?"

"No. I'll socialize with whomever I want and act how I want. You can control me on the stage, but not my private life! "

Senator was silent.

Steve make a innocent look and said: "But we could make a deal, of course."

"Speak!" Senator snapped.

Steve raised his chin. "I will behave like your _exemplary citizen_ , if you send me to the battlefield."

Senator him studied him thoroughly and tried to find any trace of doubt. Nothing. It was clear that Steve Rogers was determined to go for it. "Good. We go to New York in the morning. After show you will take my daughter out to dinner. You finish your tour and then I will send you on the battlefield. Italy, perhaps." Italy. There does Bucky go, doesn't he?" We will see how long you can stand there when you find out how's that place look like. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chicago Theatre:** The theater was opened on October 26, 1921. I do not know if it had been projected a movies, in any event, today there are projected for the Chicago International Movie Festival. So please excuse any wrongs.
> 
>  **Five graves at Cairo Movie:** Movie was published in 1943. I chose it because of the story. The peculiarity in this movie is that there German soldiers aren't describe as heartless monsters, which was unusual at that time. This chapter takes place in late November and don't I know month of the premiere, so I'm sorry for any wrogs again.
> 
>  **Duesenberg:** I mean a luxury model SJ Duesenberg by American company (you can see this model in movie The Great Gatsby-that yellow one), which produced automobiles from 1920 to 1937. In 1970 the company was restored and they produced a replica of their previous models.
> 
>  **Characters:** _Grace_ and _Holy_ are inspired by women who are sitting next to Steve at the cinema when watching his movie. _Peter_ and _Anna_ are in other scene, Peter is a boy, which is Steve signed to and Anna is a blonde who greets him after that (the same actress supposedly playing the mother of _Peter Quill-Guardians of the Galaxy_ , which was also my inspiration for naming the boy. Or you can connecting him with _Peter Parker-Spiderman_ , it depends on you.)
> 
>  **Costume:** I know Steve met "Peter" and "Anna" after his performance, because he had Captain America's uniform, but I change it for this story, so sorry.


End file.
